Pizzeria
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: John works for Randy at a Pizzeria Oneshot for ByaIchiSensei for the 300th review of Life is Good... Mostly


**Oneshot for ByaIchiSensei, thank you for the 300th review of Life is Good... hopefully you and everyone else will enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Who are you covering for this time?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked looking over his shoulder as he walked into the staff room to store his belongings.

"I'm sure I only saw you leave five hours ago after you helped me close up," Randy said sipping his coffee while leaning against the doorjamb.

"I could say the same thing," John shot back at him.

"I'm the boss."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"If you were the same age as those idiots who you're covering for-"

"They're not idiots, and I'm not covering," John said brushing passed Randy.

John set about washing his hands and arms as he tied the apron around his waist. He switched on the mixer at the wall and started carrying over the large bags of flour as Randy stood watching him. Every time he bent over he could feel Randy's eyes on him. He wondered whether Randy were interested or if he was simply trying to work out why he was there.

"If you're not covering, then why are you here and not Roman?" Randy asked as he went back into his office across from the kitchen.

"Maybe because I enjoy making pizza dough," John called back with a laugh.

"And maybe I'm a professional wrestler," Randy yelled, shaking his head.

"Now I know where I recognised you from," John said walking into the office and throwing himself into the chair opposite Randy. "I can just imagine you in a pair of trunks."

Randy ignored him and picked up the phone before shooting a look at him.

"Who are you calling?" John asked.

"Roman, I want the truth."

John hit the hang up button, holding it down so Randy couldn't make another call.

"I'm not covering for him. I asked to swap because I have a date tonight," John said with a quirk of a smile. "Are you satisfied now?"

"No," Randy said knocking John's hand out the way so he could put the receiver down. "I'd hoped you were here because you enjoyed my company."

"I figured you'd be in bed still," John said with a shrug.

"Get back to work or I'll dock your pay," Randy said grabbing his mug back from John as he went to take a gulp.

John enjoyed the early shifts. Sure he preferred preparing and cooking the pizzas on the late shift, but they were so busy most evenings they barely had time to chat as they worked. At least if he were on the early shift he could have some friendly banter with Randy.

Randy may be his employer but they were much closer in age that John found it easier to have a mature conversation with. At least, when they wanted to. Randy would become too caught up in the running of the business, as he should since it was his livelihood, but John liked to make him relax and smile occasionally.

That was the real reason he had swapped out with Roman. He enjoyed the company more.

"So what's her name?" Randy asked as he put a cup of coffee on the counter to John's left.

"Who?"

"Okay, it's been a while since I've done the first date thing, but generally you know her name before you go out with them," Randy said.

"Oh, um, Nicole," John said with a shrug, he opened a bag of flour and poured into the large mixer as he spoke.

Randy washed his hands and donned an apron before pulling out some fresh ingredients from the fridge, setting them out on the unit and grabbing a knife from the block. John discreetly watched him over his shoulder as he continued to fill the mixer with the ingredients for the fresh batch of dough.

He set the machine to start mixing before grabbing a dough ball from the cooler. He always tested one of the dough balls before removing the rest. He'd been a pizza chef for a number of years, and although ridiculed by some of his friends, he enjoyed the work. As he was preparing the bases of a couple of pizzas, he was still watching Randy.

He wasn't sure why Randy had started chopping vegetables, especially such a small amount. If he was trying to help, then he should be chopping twenty times the amount and more.

The dough formed perfectly for John and he placed the bases on to a couple of trays. He grabbed a dough pan from the cooler and when he turned back Randy was spreading sauce on the two bases and throwing on the chopped ingredients without uttering a word.

John was watching Randy out the corner of his eye, he knew Randy liked getting back to his roots and making the pizza, every now and then, mostly when he'd had a bad day, he would wander into the kitchen and help out. At least as long as he could spare.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing?"

Randy looked puzzled as he slid the two pizzas onto baking trays, "Okay, I get you've only had a few hours sleep, but I thought you were smarter than that, boy."

"Boy? I'm older than you," John laughed shaking his head at Randy's comment.

"Apparently, not as smart," Randy commented as he brushed past John and moved over to the wood oven. Most people thought it just for decoration however every now and then Randy enjoyed firing it up and cooking a few pizzas in the wood burner.

"Okay, maybe I should've ask, why are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Randy, come on," John complained as he continued to make the bases. As much as he wanted a laugh, he had hundreds of bases to make.

"You know me John, every now and then I like to actually make the pizza," Randy said chuckling at John's confusion.

"Yes, but you like to get in the thick of it when the restaurant is open. Not when the bases are being prepared," John countered.

Randy ignored the comment and hopped onto one of the clean countertops, watching John work as he waited for the wood oven to really fire up.

"You could at least help me with the rest of the bases," John commented as Randy sat watching. "Or is it beneath you now you own a pizzeria."

"Why is a very good question," Randy said still ignoring John. "Why would a guy of your age and intellect work as a lacky in a pizzeria kitchen, you could run this place or have your own place."

"Are you trying to lose your staff?" John asked raising his eyebrow.

"If it meant your success, then I'd be happy to see you go," Randy said shrugging. "But, don't worry, I'd still let you come back so you can make the bases."

"Yeah and no doubt you'll let me do it as a favour to you and won't disrespect me by paying me for my time," John retorted.

"You know me well," Randy said laughing. He jumped down from the counter and slid the two pizzas into the oven.

Randy disappeared for a while into the office and John could hear him tapping into the computer and papers shuffling. Randy was right, he knew that. He could do better than working in the kitchen of a pizzeria but he liked not having the responsibility.

A few moments later, Randy came back out from his office and grabbed the pizzas from the oven using the slicer to cut them up. Without saying a word he disappeared into the staff room and emerged minutes later with a couple of mugs of coffee.

"Come on, you need a break," Randy said hitting John's arm.

"Wow you're sharing these with me," John said wiping his hands and heading over to where Randy sat at the front counter.

"Shut up and eat before I face plant you in the food," Randy warned with a smile.

The two sat and ate, chatting in and out about nothing in particular, latest football results, movies that were coming out soon. They'd known each other for a long while now and John was Randy's longest serving employee. Although they didn't socialise away from the restaurant, they saw each other nearly every day and John could count the number of times they hadn't had a laugh or spent some time catching up with one another.

Two guys who worked in the kitchen would joke with them, saying they were having a bromance, so John usually shot back that Dean and Seth were. Although sometimes when John thought about it, he realised his friendship with Randy could come across as something more. John's hand would linger too long on occasion and whenever they walked by one another they would brush shoulders. If Randy were in the kitchen working with them, he'd yell for Dean or Seth to move if he needed to get by, but with John, he would place his hands on John's waist and squeeze through the gap. If it wasn't that, he'd put his hand on John's shoulder and lean passed him to grab what he needed.

When he first realised, John had been freaked by it, and the ideas, which had been implanted in his mind by Dean and Seth, were seeping into his dreams, on more than one occasion, John had woken in a mess when Randy had suddenly made an appearance, kissing him or Randy lying on top of him doing a lot more than kissing. It hadn't taken long to get over the idea and John found himself agreeing to taking more shifts just so he could be around longer.

"So what's this Nicole like?" Randy asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Hmm, mm, cute I guess, sexy, you know the type," John said with a shrug.

"Wow, you seem really happy to be going out," Randy said grabbing the empty plates. "Now, if you can contain your excitement we still have bases to prepare."

They went back to work, Randy in the office and John in the kitchen, but since his mind wandered as he ate, so he couldn't focus as much as he usually did. He still worked at his usual rate, however his mind was going back to the thoughts he'd had earlier, especially when Randy came through from his office and squeeze passed to grab John's mug and make him another drink. As usual, his hands went to John's waist and for a moment, he thought he felt something he shouldn't have.

He was grateful Seth and Dean weren't there, as they would undoubtedly point out the movement. He could handle the comments, both of them could in fact, but it was the sideways look he would get from Roman that caused him to be uncomfortable. If Randy were in the room, Roman wouldn't take his eyes from him. He wondered if Roman was in awe of Randy, but he couldn't be sure. There was something about him which made John wary.

When Randy brought the drinks through, he washed up and helped John out with the bases, needing a break from his monthly accounts.

"I'm sorry to ask this," Randy said unexpectedly. "What are the chances of persuading you to work tonight, instead of going on a date?"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I prefer, and the customers as well, your food over Roman's," Randy said without looking at him.

"Roman just gets distracted easily," John, said shrugging. "And if anyone's, the customers prefer your food, especially when you cook the desserts."

"How can you say Roman gets distracted? He barely talks to anyone, and don't think I don't know he keeps asking you to cover his shifts," Randy said raising the topic again.

"He does talk, he gets nervous around you," John said smirking before breaking out into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I just came to a realisation about something," John said trying to contain his laughter. "It's not funny really."

"Care to share?"

"I'm pretty sure Roman has a thing for you," John said composing himself and returning to the task at hand.

"What are you on about?"

"I mean, every time you come in the room, his eyes follow you," John said seriously. "And when you grab me and insist on squeezing behind me rather than shouting at me to move like the others, he gives me a look as if to say 'hands off'. I hadn't realised before."

"You have lost be on this whole conversation," Randy said shaking his head.

"Where did I lose you?"

"How about the 'squeezing behind you' thing," Randy pointed out.

"Oh come on, you did it not ten minutes ago," John said finally stopping his work and turning to look at Randy. Randy stood lost in his thought, clearly trying to remember doing what John said. "When you picked up my coffee mug."

"What I leant over and grabbed your cup," Randy said recalling his actions.

"You had your hand on my hip and stretched over me," John said amused at Randy's blasé recollection.

"Roman does not have a thing for me," Randy said turning away and going back to work.

"Dean and Seth would come down on my side," John said. "About Roman and your brushing passed me."

"You said I stretched over you."

"You do both," John laughed.

"Whatever man," Randy said turning around to put another base in the cooler. "That can be our last one. No more space left."

As he left the kitchen, he grabbed John's waist and squeezed through behind, "Can you clean up?"

"Sure," John said smirking. "You just did it again by the way."

"Fuck off John," Randy yelled from the office.

"I think you're the one who-"

"If you finish that sentence I will fire your ass," Randy called back to him.

John laughed and started clearing up the kitchen and preparing it for the evening opening. It would only be another hour until the rest of the staff started arriving and he needed to make sure it was ready.

"So are you working tonight or going on a date?" Randy called.

"Going on a date," John grizzled.

After the kitchen was spotless, John went through to the office and interrupted Randy letting him know everything was ready and the guys didn't need to worry about anything" John explained. "I will say however, I'd be expecting a call from Paige, it sounded like she was coming down with something yesterday."

"Okay, cheers," Randy said barely looking away from the laptop he was scowling at.

"That means, Mr Orton," John said going over to the desk and perching on the edge. "That you may need to put your chef's hat on and whip up some desserts tonight. And I wasn't joking earlier when I said the customers prefer your food."

"John, I don't have time," Randy said letting his head fall forward. "I need to send my finances over to the accountant, I literally do not have time to be a chef tonight. I shouldn't have even helped you out earlier, but I needed a break."

John sighed at seeing his friend in the state he was. He pushed off from the edge of the desk and stood behind Randy placing his hands on Randy's shoulders, trying to ease the strain which seemed to come from nowhere.

"If Paige calls, then you call me," John ordered. "I will rearrange tonight and come in and help you out with the figures. You can have a night in the kitchen where you enjoy being."

"Again I ask, why are you making pizzas for a living?" Randy asked with a small smirk. "You should be running this place."

"No thank you. I'm here for the same reason you are, I enjoy it," John said. "And I enjoy working here."

He let his words sink in and when Randy put his hand over John's he knew Randy was going to be okay.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and head out," John said squeezing Randy's shoulder before leaving the office. "Call me if you hear from Paige."

"Thanks John."

John went through to the staff room, closing the door while he changed. He didn't know he had a habit of doing that, maybe it was because there were women present at times.

He stripped his shirt off and opened his locker taking out the shirt and pants he'd stored earlier in the day. His mind wandered trying to come up with ideas for Randy as a way to free up his time so he could do more in the kitchen which at the end of the day was where his heart belonged. He loved pizzas, but Randy truly was gifted with the desserts and he loved coming up with a new dessert menu.

He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of hands on his hips, but when he looked over his shoulder and saw Randy he instantly relaxed expecting him to brush passed.

"You're a good friend," Randy said simply, keeping his hands on John's waist.

"I know," John said with a smirk.

"More than a friend."

"Ran, where are you going with this?"

"You know how Dean and Seth keep saying we're having a bromance," Randy said quietly.

"Yeah," John said gulping, suddenly aware of how close Randy was, how his hands were still on his bare waist.

"What if I told you there have been occasions when-"

"Don't go there," John interrupted turning around to face Randy. "Not unless you plan to do something about it."

John watched Randy for a split second before the taller man pushed him hard against the lockers and smashed their lips together. John didn't even need to think about it, his hands went to Randy's head and held him still as he fought for control of the kiss. He gave in the instance Randy pushed his tongue against his.

Everything went quickly from there, John grabbed Randy's shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing the tanned muscular body as Randy pushed down John's jeans and hooked his legs up and around his waist, grinding against him as they kissed furiously.

John knew Randy could feel the state he was in and if he broke away from the kiss, he'd see it as well. His boxers were tenting as Randy rubbed his pants covered cock against John. John couldn't take anymore and unbuckled the belt around Randy's waist and started shoving the pants down with his feet.

"Really sure I need to find some lube," Randy said breathing heavy on John's neck.

"Damn sure you'll find some in Roman's locker," John said holding back a moan.

"Which one?"

"To the right of mine," John said. "And hurry up."

John knew they shouldn't be going through the locker of one of Randy's employee but at the end of the day, he wanted to feel Randy pushing into him and they were running out of time before everyone arrived.

Randy must have been having the same thought because as soon as the lube was in his hand, he slammed the locker shut, scrambled to get their clothes together and pulled John up the stairs to the storeroom.

The clothes were thrown on the floor as soon as he closed the door and Randy backed John up to the far end of the room where there was a table. Randy pulled John into another fierce kiss and then flipped him around, bending him over the table.

John felt the lube spreading over his entrance as Randy pressed in, he bit his lip trying to hold back the discomfort, but when Randy prodded something inside him the electricity shooting through him was enough to let go of a loud moan.

"Whatever you just did, do it again," John ordered.

He knew nothing about sex with a man, he wasn't homophobic, but he didn't have any interest in knowing the details, and he was sure Randy was the same. Yet here they were, about to have sex with one another, and it seemed as natural as when he was about to have sex with a woman.

Randy's hand was on his back as he fingered John, constantly hitting the spot which was sending waves of electricity coursing through his body. He felt like he was on fire and his cock was as hard as a rock between his legs.

Randy pulled his fingers from John and within moments, he felt something larger pressing against his entrance.

"Moment of truth," Randy muttered before pressing in.

John couldn't help the moan this time. Randy was stretching him and it was uncomfortable. Sensing his discomfort, Randy aimed straight for that same spot.

"Oh fuck," John called, the pleasure that had built before was nothing compared to Randy's cock pressing against the button inside him.

"Fuck," Randy almost whispered as he started thrusting into John. "Damn you're tight."

John moaned with every thrust Randy gave and the pleasure was building in him. Something about Randy being inside him was turning John on more than he ever had when he'd sunk his cock into a woman. He'd had relationships, but at the end of the day, he never wanted to share anything more with them. He'd never lived with anyone, he could count the number of times he'd stayed over on one hand, and he definitely never felt the urge to propose.

"Fuck Ran, go deeper," John moaned looking back at the man who was changing his perception on life.

Randy leant over him, his chest and stomach pressed against John's back, his hands taking their faithful position on his waist as he thrust in deeper at John's command.

"Oh fuck, that's it," John moaned as Randy picked up the pace. "Randy, keep going."

John could feel the pressure bubbling up inside him as that button inside him was continuously rubbed by Randy's cock. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and he couldn't wait to feel the difference between cumming in a woman or made to cum by another man's cock in his ass. So far, he could already tell which was better, but he had to wait for the end.

"John, are you going to cum, because I don't think I can hold on much longer," Randy said with haggard breath as he kept up the thrusting John enjoyed.

"Fuck, yes, fuck," John swore as he was drilled closer to the edge. "Almost. Fuck. Randy. Fuck."

He grabbed hold of the edge of the table as he spiralled fast into ecstasy. He could hear and feel Randy cum seconds later, his breathing heavy in his ear.

"Never had you down as a screamer John," Randy said smugly as his breath returned.

John felt slight discomfort as Randy pulled his cock from him and he wished he put it back.

"Never been a screamer before."

"So it's just that I fucked you best then," Randy said pulling the condom off his cock and cleaning himself up with some paper towels he found on one of the shelves before handing some to John.

"Please," John scoffed. "You're the only guy who's fucked me. I'm sure, if I wanted to, I'd find a better fuck than you."

As they pulled their clothes back on, they joked around in their usual fashion, never letting one get the better than the other. It was only as they were about to head downstairs that things became awkward. They both reached for the handle of the door and when their hands touched, they both pulled back with a insecure smile.

They could hear voices downstairs and they both instinctively grabbed a box each from the shelves bringing down supplies they knew would be needed by the end of the night. John went down first when Randy indicated for him to go and he took the box through to the kitchen.

"Randy, I grabbed your phone while you were upstairs," Seth called. "Paige is ill."

Randy sighed at the words, "Okay, I'll handle the desserts tonight."

"I'll get going on the paperwork," John said heading toward the office. He could feel Randy following him but they both stopped when they saw who sat at the desk.

"Kim," Randy said shocked.

"Roman called said you were short staffed and were needed in the kitchen," she explained smiling. "I was only around the corner when he called so I was able to get here quickly."

"Hope you don't mind boss," Roman said quietly. "I figured we were all better off with you in the kitchen."

"Yeah, um, that's fine," Randy, said confused. "I guess you aren't needed tonight after all John."

"Yeah, I guess not," John, said heading to the staff room to grab his belongings.

In a couple of minutes John was heading out the back door, ignoring the hustle of the kitchen as the first sitting started.

His phone rang as he was getting in his car, "Hi Nicole," he said answering. "Yeah I'm on my way now. I'll be about ten minutes."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I have a habit of leaving the stories open for expansion I know...**


End file.
